


Adventure is:

by MurderIsMyPasstime



Category: 10th Kingdom (TV)
Genre: And an epic(kinda) adventure, Awkward side characters, Dacre Montgomery look alike, F/M, Gay relations/Gay relationships, I want this to be long af and PINEY, Inspired by how cute Timothee Chalamet is in Little Women, Little Women. Watch it if for nothing other then his over emotional face, M/M, OCs run rampant in this story, Overuse of Troll Dust, Rabid Trolls, Rabid Wolfs, Seriously tho, There will be pining, This is all because I watched 10th Kingdom in january, awkward main character, everyone is awkward, fair warning, ugly crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderIsMyPasstime/pseuds/MurderIsMyPasstime
Summary: It’s been seventeen years since a talking dog drug a truly Unlucky Janitor and a pessimistic So Done waitress through a magic mirror and into a world of curses, magic, and imminent danger. That’s seventeen years since said So Done waitress fell in love with a Wily Wolf and the Unlucky Janitor finally found his place in the court of a Dog-Turned-King.Leo Wolfson grew up listening to the tale of how his Mother and Father helped to save the 4th Kingdom, stopped an Evil Queen that had once been a mother and wife, fought against trolls and huntsmen and gypsies. He never imagined he’d be living it.
Relationships: Leo Wolfson(OC)/Kale(OC), Virginia Lewis/Wolf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Barking At the moon

_My name is Virginia_ … and not much has changed since the end of her last adventure.

She still lived on the edge of the forest, her step brother Wendell,(she wasn't even sure how to process

that yet) gave them such an extravagant amount of reward money for helping her dad save him

and his kingdom that they could have opened a whole chain of restaurants and maybe bought half of New York, but that was just too over the top for her.

So instead, they bought a cozy little building on the green and started on making their dreams of creating culinary masterpieces, (Wolf's words, not her own).

It was. Oh it was more than she'd ever hoped for, and Wolf had been so excited, so entranced and enchanted that their dream had become reality and that no one in New York cared, (or could wrap their heads around it if they'd known) about selling to a wolf.

Eating food a wolf had made.

She'd always wanted to own her own place, and now she did. Now she had a home, and a business… a man.

God, she'd thought just one of those was asking too much with her shitty luck and here she had all three.

Plus one.

Like she had said, not much has changed, but really everything was so different and new.

She was pregnant! When they'd come back it was still so new and so impossible to comprehend.

Pregnant.

Wolf had assured her it was a done deal, he could just tell!(It was a Wolfie thing!) But she had taken tests

all the same, as soon as their money had been exchanged and legalized through the bank.

(And let me tell you, it was insanely hard to come up with a legit reason for why they had suddenly come into that much money, and in gold, no less. So she had just let Wolf work his bullshitting magic)

Each test had come up positive, a blue cross or two faint pink lines.

Always the same. And she had known in that moment, that aside from her husband, she would never love anything more then what those lines and crosses represented.

Settling a hand on her shifting belly, Virginia heaved herself up from the couch and waddled, (She didn't say walked because, really at this point there was no fooling anyone. She waddled.)

From the living room to the kitchen, careful of her footing and taking deep breaths.

She paused in the doorway, admiring the flurry of movement as Wolf dashed about throwing things willy nilly onto the countertop, all completely random but supposedly, (And usually) would come together to make her and the baby the perfect snack.

She almost hated to tell him that they wouldn't be needing it.

"Wolf, honey?" An apple sailed by, joined shortly by a wheel of cheese. "Wolf… Wolf!"

Turning towards her, brow raised in question, one could almost picture ears swiveling towards her inquisitively.

"What is it, my rounded Goddess?" Watching him snap too would almost be comical.

If her stomach wasn't so tight and painful that laughter was not an option. "I think it's time, babe."

When they had still been traveling, she had thought that Wolf was too wild a person to accept change. He'd often scoffed at the scurrying's of people going about their daily lives, at the amount of care and thought and worry they put into every action. It was all so small and unimportant to him.

She'd thought that he would never change. It impressed her how much he had grown since then, since leaving the 4th kingdom Wolf had really begun to shine.

He took to responsibilities at their restaurant like a natural, simply accepting each new task and the varying ways of doing business in stride. 

But, no matter how any responsibilities he took on, he would always be Wolf.

With a mournful look over his shoulder at what she was sure would have been a mouth wateringly delicious snack, (i.e. a full meal) Wolf quickly threw himself into gathering her go bag and helping her get swollen feet into her ratty house slippers since shoes had quickly become a no go early on into her pregnancy.

Making sure to lock up, they went slowly down the stairs of the apartment, peeking in on the restaurant to let their second in command Miguel, know that it was go time and they would be calling later to check up on everyone at the Happy Endings and let them know how the baby was doing.

At first, after she had reaffirmed with all those tests that they were, indeed expecting a baby, Virginia had been been terrified and had nearly worked Wolf into a frenzy, fueled mostly by alien conspiracy theories and tabloids about being impregnated by Bigfoot, but she'd quickly gotten over it, (later claiming it was crazy pregnancy hormones, much to Wolf's intense confusion) and had set up an appointment with a midwife.

Wolf had been much happier then, once he got the visions of his alabaster Venus divine strapped to an operating table out of his head. He'd even gone to all of Virginia's appointments with her, taking care to loudly proclaim to everyone within ten feet of her belly that she was expecting, and they needed to back off or make way.

Honestly, Virginia felt he might be blowing it all out of proportion, but a huge part of her delighted in Wolf's ability to make everything into a ridiculously over the top production.

Everything had been going swimmingly, which of course meant that Virginia must be due for something bad.

It was like, Murphy's law, or something.

In her second trimester, while having a routine check up, which meant Wolf gamboling about infectiously happy, entertaining the midwife Laura, she'd suddenly stopped, hands feeling around Virginia's tiny bump over and over again, a frown increasingly deepening before she spoke.

"Something's not right."

And that had been that.

One moment they'd been planning a home birth, the next their midwife was sending them off for an emergency ultrasound to make sure of the baby's position.

So in the cab on the way, they'd devised a plan, it was really more a revision of the plan: they'd meant to use a bit of Troll Dust once the baby was born to knock out Laura, after she'd checked to make sure they were healthy, to ensure she wouldn't be able to tell anyone of the child.

Dust had an amnesiac effect on most people and Wolf wasn't sure if the baby would have any Wolfie appendages.

But the Dust would still come into play: once the ultrasound was done, and they knew what complications they would be facing, Wolf would use the Dust, knock out the tech, erase the information since, even if the computer timed out he was pretty confident that he could memorize the passwords to get in.

Apparently Wolf was… really good with numbers and patterns and if he had applied himself while they had been in Kissing town, he probably would have gotten all of them kicked out for counting cards.

But none of that had come to pass and their cheery ultrasound tech Daphne never had to experience waking up in a fog of confusion brought on by Troll Dust because the images on the computer screen only showed a baby.

Perfect and healthy and decidedly human looking in every way.

Despite whatever complications their midwife had felt, it seemed everything would be alright.

…

Everything was not alright.

Everything was most definitely not alright, she was being split down the middle and if everyone could just.

Stop circling her and making those stupid heavy breaths right into her face then she would happily explain this fact.

But no, instead they were all being ridiculously cheerful as the Dr. explained how Virginia, easy peasy lemon squeezy,(she was going to throw her bed pan at this person, swear to God) was going to just relax, and the baby would just, be born.

Just like that.

She had no idea what drugs this D.r was on but she felt that, given her circumstances, she deserved the option as well.

There was no damn way a baby was coming out of her! She felt almost bad afterwards, for screaming in Wolf's face and threatening to stab out one of her nurses eyes.

But all of that faded,(even the pain) when she got her first look at him.

Her baby.

Swaddled in Wolf's arms and wailing.

He was so perfect, so beautiful.

There was never anything as beautiful in the world before she set eyes on him.

Seeing her looking much less demonic, Wolf shuffled quickly over to her bedside, arms shifting towards her so that she could better see.

"Isn't he wonderful, Virginia?" Wolf whispered, eyes fixed on the tiny screaming face.

And he was wonderful, but they were having problems.

Real ones.

"What about August?" They still hadn't settled on a name and it wasn't like in the old days like when Virginia's mother had refused to give her a name for almost two weeks.

Until finally her dad had talked her down from her fit over her figure being ruined and she'd picked a random name like an afterthought from the baby book.

That was Virginia's name legacy, a barely thought of last second decision because her mother couldn't be damned to care.

It was driving her crazy to think that she was doing that to her baby, that she really was just like her mom. Too careless and self centered to pick a name.

Her Grandmother had told that story so many times, never once seeming to grasp that Virginia didn't find it funny or think of it as yet another of her mother's charming quirks.

How quirky was it really, knowing you mattered so little that something as simple but important as your own name could be forgotten.

Before she could spiral any further Wolf let out a breath and promptly shook his head. "Too fancy."

Snorting Virginia cracked a small smile, "Ok, what about Adam?"

"Too evangelical." Wolf had discovered religion and had taken it much like everything else; with a lot of amusement and flippancy.

"Barney?" "Is our son a joke to you, Virginia?" Sputtering out a slightly disbelieving laugh at Wolf's new found grasp of humor, Virginia threw her hands up.

"Well what am I supposed to do? You don't like any of them, did you just want to call him Wolf Wolfson the second and call it good?"

"Well. No…" seeming almost embarrassed Wolf turned away, focusing all of his attention onto their son. "I just.. want him to have a good name. One that marks him well."

"What about…" Virginia said softly, lost in half a memory. "How about Leo? I've always loved that name."

Wolf bristled, shuffling away from her with the baby held in the protective circle of his arms. "No no no no no no nooooo!"

"And why not? It's a good name!"

"Because!!" Wolf spluttered, antsy and shifting as he moved about the room, the baby tucked into the crook of his arm. "My son can't be named after a CAT!! A mangy cat too! All twinkling distantly wrapped up in it's hoity-toity blanket of space. So self important!"

Wolf's apparent knowledge of Earth's constellations aside, Virginia couldn't stop herself from laughing. Slumping in her hospital bed she smiled, taking in Wolf's somewhat hostile expression.

"I think that's the one." At his emphatic head shake she nodded again, reaching for the papers. "And why not? What's wrong with Leo? I think it's a good name for OUR son. Come on, Wolf. Other than it traditionally being associated with lions and some stars, why not? It's a good name." She said again, reaching, she slid her hand up his other arm, cupping his cheek.

Wolf stilled, eyes closing he took a deep breath. Held it. Then let it out, nodding and giving her a small smile. "Yeah, I… I guess so. Huh," he looked to the baby in his arms, smile stretching wider as he leaned his forehead against the baby's. "Little Leo…"


	2. A wolf in peril

Growing up, Leo can remember assuming that everyone's family was just as crazy as his own: in his family, they were eaters. His parents owned and operated a tiny little restaurant on the green, and despite both being very busy they were very close and always made time for their children and each other. Oh, and each full moon and almost every other night of the week they would all run howling through the park together.

Because, Leo's family wasn't like every other family. Leo's was special, they were half wolf and they came from another world. Well, all except his mom. She was a native New Yorker, but she never let that stop her from running with them.

A long time ago before he was born, his mother, Virginia, had gone on an absolutely insane adventure across dimensions(probably) and had met and fell in love with his dad. After saving the faerie tale kingdom they were in they ended up deciding that that life wasn't for them and going back to Virginia's home in New York.

And that's how Leo and his bratty little sisters came to be.

Even with all of their strange quirks, he'd found that he wouldn't trade them for the world.

Normal was boring after all.

\---

Leo stares over his folded arms, lightly dragging a pencil over the pages of his notebook, wishing for a freak snowstorm or a fire. Something exciting.

Anything that would save him from this boredom that was homework. 

It was a waning night. So he could feel the moon's sad pull before she disappeared into the darkness for a few days and it was doing the normal push pull with his sanity, making him both eager and in constant dread as night drew closer.

A wolf could go mad on a full moon, his Dad liked to say. But the waning moon was always what got to him, personally.

Feeling her icy caress on his face every night after was the sweetest relief.

Some days, he really envied all of the humans around him. He eyed the passers-by over his folded arms, leaning his head back against the rock he was leaning on to get a better look around him at the bustling scurry of the people.

In many ways, they had it better. In many ways, they had it so much worse. Because while he could say he envied them in these moments, the rest of the time it was like he was on another level of existence completely. He would always be freer and wilder than any of them could ever hope to be, even in these moments when he felt he could almost be one of them. Even in the moments when he wished he could be one of them, be like them. And not trapped in the glaring in between where he was wolf but also, so very very human. Too human sometimes. 

Shaking himself all over, like a wolf shakes water from it's fur, Leo climbed to his feet, a grin fixing into place as he reached to grab his school books and the blanket he'd been sitting on. No time for moping, he had a shift to get to at the restaurant and only twenty minutes to get home and get ready before his Mom sent his Dad out to find him.

The sun hit his curls, cutting through the brown to highlight the fiery red in them, and he silently cursed the light as he reached up a hand shuffling everything to the other arm as he tried to ward from the glint. It wouldn't do for anybody walking by to glimpse the odd shine of his eyes.

Turning away from the small wooded area, and his favorite rock(the twins call it his thinking rock) he doesn't notice the strange ripple of the air, just there, in the trees, or the strange new scent that explodes into the clearing as he takes off in a light jog towards home.

\---

Garblegutt watched the young wolf as it crosses the distance away from where she hides in the woods that are not woods. 

Everything about this place smells wrong, too.. artificial. Too human.

It disgusts her to be made to debase herself this way, to have to wait for the coming dark so as to hide amongst these pitiful creatures so that she may get what she came for. What her masters require.

It had been tried before and had met with failure. But that was before her. There would be no after.

A Troll's word was as good as her blade, and this pup would be as good as dead if that was what was required.

Night fell swiftly, and Garblegutt began the hunt for her prey.

She picked him off quite quickly, taking the mutt by surprise in the entrance to his family domicile. She could smell the presence of others here. How pathetically easy it was turning out to be, almost too easy, to sneak up behind what Troll kind (and indeed, the rest of the kingdoms) had always considered to be one of the top predators. 

She supposed that this is what hubris gets you; the inevitable downfall.

Startled, the creature let loose with a yelping cry and twisted away from her. 

Her handful of Dust hit the wall gently, almost mocking her in it's explosion of the paralytic slumber spores.

The Wolf child backed away from her advance, seeming to dance backwards down the hall.

He was light on his feet, little freak. She grinned, snapping her teeth, pulling her daggers from her belt she followed.

She came upon him again in the communal area, throwing a large fistful of Dust and slashing her blades along one wall she charged towards her quarry 

her blade coming down in a jagged arch, digging deep scars into the wall.

Growling, she yanked it out, clouds of a white chalk-ish dust puffing out into her face.

She bit back a scream of frustration, choosing to grunt instead as she ripped the long swathes of cloth that were hanging down out of her way. Crashing through the furniture that the Wolf cub had just scrambled over she managed to grab him, pinning him with one of her daggers. He let out a high pitched sound, Garblegutt grinned triumphantly, before twisting the blade deeper.

She smacked a hand down, making to close it over the mutt's mouth. The last thing she needed (even if she may enjoy it) was more noise that may alert the others below.

Growling, she bites through her tongue as the little beast wriggles like a snake in her grasp twisting till he finds purchase and bites through her arm. "Suck an elf!!!" She shouts, yanking the infantile monster back by his hair she laughs cruelly when he cries out. Noises be shoed, she laughed openly as he bucks out of her grip, tearing himself from her weapon and staggers from the room and down the opposite hall.

Kicking objects from her path Garblegutt stalks her prey, ghosting his footsteps down the hall until she has him cornered (quite literally) in the last room. 

Shoving random human garbage to the side, she smashed through the small desk he had squirreled himself behind, she stands over him, blade glinting silver before she strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it hardly matters but, I don't have Garblegutt using our curse words because.. well I figured that the 9 kingdoms would probably have their own and not all of ours, if any. And Trolls? Really show centric so... feet jokes abound lol

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I cried over- whined over, a lot.  
> Spent months sending bits to my sister to read so she could tell me whether it was horrible crap.   
> Turns out it wasn't. - she may be impaired.   
> But Thanks, kiddo. I'm so happy you're rooting for me and actually wanting to read this.   
> Let's hope I can find time to sit down and write more of it before someone helpfully deletes it from my phone.  
> Enjoy, the three people out there besides me and my siblings, who actually remember and love this story and want to read GOOD fics about it.


End file.
